


whisper of love

by bene_elim



Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [2]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim
Summary: kiss prompts for b/b!! prompt: a kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged.
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	whisper of love

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again to vienna for picking this prompt!! title from robert graves's _the kiss_! 
> 
> prompt: a kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged

When Baruch returned, Balthamos entirely forgot Will’s presence. Everything was eclipsed by Baruch’s appearance, his beautiful, powerful wings still shaking and fluttering from their flight even as he folded them behind his back. Immediately, Balthamos wrapped up his beloved in the tightest hug he could – they were plastered together from forehead to toe, Balthamos’s arms quick to twist themselves and lock around Baruch’s neck, his face tucked into the crook between Baruch’s shoulder and chin. He murmured little reassurances to himself that he was sure Baruch couldn’t hear, one arm trailing from its locked position around Baruch’s neck down his back, resting at the base of where a human spine would end. He could feel Baruch’s shiver. Tighter, he thought, wishing to be one with Baruch, to never again be parted, tighter. So, he squeezed harder, eyes scrunched shut with the effort of it.

Unwilling to part even the smallest inch but desperate to feel more of his beloved, Balthamos pulled back ever so slightly and pressed the most frantic kiss he could bestow upon Baruch’s lips. It came without warning, just a clash of lips and teeth, startling the both of them. Balthamos could feel the breath woosh out of Baruch at the kiss and smiled against his lips.

After a moment of togetherness, Baruch wiggled a bit and Balthamos forced himself to loosen his grip.

“My dearest,” Baruch said, soft, “Will.”

And though he was loath to let go, Balthamos let Baruch out of his arms and turned around, ready again to face the boy with the knife and hear what Baruch had to report.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! come join the hdm discord server - message me at virgll.tumblr.com!


End file.
